yoshi's desperation
by carrotee123
Summary: once upon of time on yoshi's island we join yoshi and her love rascal as they fall in love


yoshi,s desperation a mario fanfiction by derekbatykefer

by the way before i start the story yoshi is a girl so you guys dont get confused so there you go lets start. one day yoshi was walking in the forsest of yoshi,s island she was having a great time with her best freind rascal the yoshi yoshi has a big crush on rascal she is too scared to tell him though she hints it at him though but yoshi think rascal gets the massage but he knows she has a crush on him he is just seeing how long it will take till yoshi confesses her love for him so thiis is the day in the woods yoshi finnaly gave up and told him here we go hello yoshi here hand me the me the mic please rascal thanks honey so we were in the woods and as you probely know i had a big crush on rascal so this was the day i couldint take it anymore i had to tell him so we were playing hide and seek i was hiding in a bush little did i know he was there the whole time i was hiding he found me 5 minutes ago yoshi: giggle he will never find me 5 minutes later yoshi: this is easy i havent seen him yet rascal: (in a wisper) oh really i think i found you a long time ago yoshi: AHHH jeez rascal how long were you there rascal: five minutes yoshi: really wow i suck why didnt you just tell me you found me? rascal: well i uh (blushes) got distracted plus i wanted to make you think you were good at this game yoshi: oh well i guess im no good at hide and seek anyways giggle rascal: (in rascal,s mind) she,s so cute when she giggle,s i love her but im waiting for her to tell me first rascal and yoshi go to the rainbow waterfall wich is the most romantic place on yoshi,s island rascal told yoshi to follow him there she was scared at first cause she knew that it was a very romanitic spot but she said yes they made it to rainbow waterfall yoshi: so uhh rascal you go here offten the waterfall was driving yoshi crazy her pussy was leaking wich she knew what that meant she had to tell him she loved him rascal can smell the scent of the luquids coming out of her pussy but he had to ingore it till she told him she loved him yoshi: umm rascal (crosses legs) i have to tell you somthing (in a sexy voice) i love you rascal this made yoshi fell a whole lot better with herself she could see that rascal was blushing rascal: (blushes) i love you too yoshi the truth is i was looking at your body when i found you in the bush thats why it took me five minutes i got distracted like i said yoshi: (in a sexy voice) oh rascal you dirty boy looking at a girl when she,s not looking your bad i like that (poses sexy like) do you like this pose rascal. rascal noticed that the juices from yoshi,s pussy were leaking in between her legs to make it harder for him not to lose control she just standed there in this pise without showing him her pussy all he could see was the juices leaking in between her legs wich made him very turned on he wanted to see her pussy rascal: umm yoshi do you mind if you move your legs yoshi: tsk tsk rascal you know me why would i move my legs and show you my pussy what are you gonna do for me rascal: i will "clean" it for you if you want yoshi: hmm okay (moves her legs apart still in the sexy pose) is this good do you want me to rub it (rubs pussy while in pose) rascal: wow yoshi your pretty sexy yoshi: thanks love well why dont we go to my house and you can "clean" me like you promised rascal: okay rascal followed yoshi to her house wich is well kept she really likes to impress poeple she used to be a slob but ever since i came over alot she has always had a clean house she likes to try and impress me wich it works she really cleans her house when i come but now its my turn to do the "cleaning" but its not gonna be the house that is gonna be "cleaned" yoshi sits on the couch then she spreads her legs for me so i can "clean" her then i noticed how wet her pussy was i really did a number on her brining her to the waterfall she really was horny i could tell she was staring at me with lustfull eyes waiting for me to start wich made my member grow hard i loved her alot but somtimes she kills me with her stunning boy metaphoracly of course she doestent really kill me but you knew that did you oh well she was waiting she shifted ever second making it clear she wanted to be "cleaned" badly so i started to "clean" her pussy she moaned each time i licked it till she cummed she really liked it then she pushed me on my back and my member was showing yoshi: its your turn my love she started to lick my memeber after about a minute i couldint take it anymore i cummed all over her face after that we sat at the couch and i decided i would live with her i told her it would take a coulple of days to get my stuff i told her was going to the bathroom real quick then i would go home and get ready to move (honey hand me the mic thanks ok i will have to tell this part cause he only was there for part of it) so i was waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so i could say goodbye to him till he moves in with me but then thats when my bladder hit me hard i was so into our love that i didnt notice that i had to pee and it was bad and he was taking a while to get out of the bathroom yoshi: ohhh i have to go rascal! i have to go can you hurry up rascal: im taking a poop i will try yoshi: damit okay i will try to hold it 10 minutes later the pain got worse i was going to expload it was to late when he came out of the bathroom i had to go to the bathroom so bad i couldint move rascal: cant i just move you yoshi: no if you do my bladder will expload yoshi: ohhh i cant take it anymore ahhhhhhh my bladder finnaly gave up i peed all over the couch making it so wet i couldint stop peeing it was coming out of me and i couldint stop yoshi: ahhh releif im so sorry rascal your seeing this rascal: its okay you couldint hold it just empty the rest of your bladder i emptyed my whole bladder and let out a sigh he told me that i would see him in two days i said see you later love and shut the door and got ready to clean up my mess on the couch the next few days were so boring i would just sit by the window wondering if he would come to visit so i waited two days later he came with all his stuff i helped him move in and everything then we sat on the couch together wich was no longer wet and didn't smell like piss anymore ( well rascal wants to tell this part here you go love) rascal thanks hun anyways a couple days after moving in i was getting a feeling of wanting to mate of course i didn't know if yoshi wanted to mate so i didn't mention it till it got hard to hold it in so we were just sitting at the couch yoshi was laying on my legs when i told her to get up rascal: hun can i ask you something yoshi: sure love what is it? rascal: well i want to mate with you is that okay? yoshi: hmm (spreads legs apart) ok we can do that "giggle" so we went into the room and and started to mate i took my member and put it in her pussy she moaned in ecstacy as my member slid in and out i felt closer each time she moaned then my not grew and i notted her we bother fell over and fell asleep she said i love you as she closed her eyes yoshi was finnaly happy.

the end?


End file.
